This renewal comes at a time of positive change for The Jackson Laboratory Cancer Center (JAXCC). The institutional strategic plan, adopted in August, 2012 (described below) sets the goals of JAX and the JAXCC for the next five years. In this plan, we enunciated the expansion of genomics, computational biology, and capabilities in mouse model creation to augment our fundamental cancer research and to move us into translational research in genomic medicine. To implement the plan, the JAXCC has established a new organizational framework that bridges the three-campus structure, strengthens the translational research capabilities, and establishes partnerships with clinical institutions. Entitled